(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detection system and, more particularly, to a system for detecting a particular object in an image of a scene.
(2) Description of Related Art
Video systems and other scene monitoring systems are often use to detect and identify objects in a particular scene. Object recognition receives an input image and outputs the image category, whereas object detection (also known as object localization) receives an input image and outputs the location(s) in the image where a particular object category is detected. For example, security systems ideally detect the presence of people or objects in a particular field-of-view and notify the relevant personnel of the intrusion. However, if an animal (e.g., a deer) were to enter a secured area, a notification alert would be deemed a false alarm. As can be appreciated, false alarms (or false positives) tend to desensitize the user and essentially devalue the security system. Thus, it is desirable to have a system that can provide fast and efficient object detection. Existing systems tend to have a degree of error in object detection that, as noted above, devalues the object detection system. Thus, a continuing need exists for a system for effectively detecting objects of interest in a scene.